Biocompatible medical films are most often used in surgical settings as a physical barrier to help separate certain organs from adjacent tissues and medical devices following surgical intervention or blunt dissection to minimize adhesion formation. For example, Seprafilm®, a product of Genzyme Corporation of Cambridge, Mass., is used in patients undergoing abdominal or pelvic laparotomy as an adjunct intended to reduce the incidence, extent, and severity of postoperative adhesions between different tissues and organs and implantable medical devices such as soft tissue support membranes and mesh.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,229 is directed to a water insoluble, biocompatible gel that includes the reaction product of hyaluronic acid, a polyanionic polysaccharide, and an activating agent. The gel described in the '229 patent can be provided in the form of an adhesion prevention composition, such as a membrane or composition suitable for incorporation into a syringe. The gel is described as being able to form a film by being compressed or allowed to dehydrate. When modified with polysaccharide, the film forms the above-described Seprafilm® anti-adhesion or adhesion barrier product.
However, such commercially available adhesion prevention and adhesion barrier products often are difficult to handle and apply to the targeted location due to their chemical make up and bio-dissolvable properties. The composition and structural properties of these bio-dissolvable products require that they be handled with dry hands or instruments, which can be difficult during most surgical intervention operations. Furthermore, many of these bio-dissolvable films are made intentionally to be thin to minimize tissue disruption and consequently end up being structurally weak (i.e., easily torn or folded during handling).
Surgical meshes, which are used to reinforce weakened areas of abdominal, pelvic, or thoracic tissues, or to replace a portion of internal structural soft tissue that has neither been damaged nor removed surgically, can also be made to have anti-adhesion properties. PCT Application Publication No. WO 2004/028583 is directed to compositions, devices, and methods for maintaining or improving the integrity of body passageways following surgery or injury. Surgical mesh drug eluting delivery devices can include one or more therapeutic agents provided with a drug eluting mesh wrap implant placed adjacent to medical devices and internal tissue as described therein. The meshes are available in various single layer, multi-layer, and 3-dimensional configurations made without bioabsorbable adhesion coatings and films. The meshes are most often constructed of synthetic non-absorbable polymer materials, such as polyethylene, polytetrafluoroethylene, and polypropylene, and can include a carrier having a therapeutic agent attached thereto, incorporated within, or coated thereon. The mesh structure for this surgical application serves as a drug eluting delivery apparatus for local therapeutic delivery within the body. Affixing the carrier and or coating directly onto the surgical mesh makes it easier to handle the device without the drawbacks of film, namely tearing, folding, and rapid dissolving when contacting body fluids, and the lack of fixation or anchoring means. Non-absorbable mesh structures generally provide more handling strength and directional placement control during installation than bio-absorbable or bio-dissolvable polymer films.
PCT Application Publication No. WO 03/028622 is directed to film and mesh devices that include therapeutic agents in combination with the anti-adhesion properties and, as well as a method of delivering drugs to a tissue using drug coated medical devices. The drug coated medical device is brought into contact with the target tissue or circulation and the drugs are quickly released onto the area surrounding the device in a short period of time after contact is made. The release of the drug may occur over a period of 30 seconds, 1 minute or 3 minutes. In one embodiment described in the publication, the carrier of the drug is a liposome. Other particles described as potential drug carriers include lipids, sugars, carbohydrates, proteins, and the like. The publication describes these carriers as having properties appropriate for a quick short term release of a drug combined with the carriers.